I'd Lie
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: He swears he'll never fall in love again. She laughs cos she hopes he's wrong. When they ask if she knows everything about him, she'll answer with no. She lies. They ask her if she likes him, if she says no, she's a liar.Taylor Swift songfic to I'd Lie PS


**I'd Lie**

_Disclaimer: Don't own POKe'MON or Taylor Swift's song, I'd Lie, or Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. Don't own Abercrombie & Fitch, or Jack Wills._

_This is a oneshot/songfic, enjoy and no stealing it please! I don't own the car make, Prius either. Leaf is Ash's sister in this, just to warn ya'll! I own Marsha._

_Summary: He swears he'll never fall in love again. She laughs cos she hopes he's wrong. When they ask if she knows everything about him, she'll answer with no. She lies. They ask her if she likes him, if she says no, she's a liar. But when she puts on her makeup, she prays for a miracle. _

The rain begins to pour from the grey clouds above. But of course, the weather was always like this in the autumn. She knew that by now.

The streetlights blared brightly. It would be impossible to stargaze in the city. The air pollution was intense, and the bustling of people running to and fro and the beeping of car horns covered the Pidgey's evening song.

She held her umbrella tightly, afraid that it would be captured by the wind's claws and taken away, leaving her wet and miserable.

Puddles began to form on the pavement she stood on, and she grumbled as her red sneakers sunk underwater, soaking her cold feet.

Where was he? He had promised he'd pick her up as soon as he finished… So where was he?

Eventually, shivering the familiar emerald green Prius pulled up beside the curb. She shivered from the wet as she put her umbrella down, and shoved it in the unlocked boot, before running to the passenger car door and clambering in.

The drumming of the raindrops splattered on the windows and roof. She turned to face him, a miffed glare on her face.

"Sorry Misty, I didn't mean to leave you waiting in the rain…" The man explained in the drivers' seat, running his fingers through his raven hair.

She glanced over at him, and noticed how unhappy he seemed.

His usually bubbly russet eyes were downcast and his shoulders slumped. He reluctantly pulled out of the lay-by, and began to drive along the city road; they travelled down Golduck Street in silence.

"What happened Ash?" Misty asked, drying her hair with a chlorine smelling towel she had taken from the boot that she'd left in his car after her swimming earlier.

Ash sighed, and anger brimmed on his face.

"It was all a big mistake!" He cursed, accidentally smacking his fist on the horn on the steering wheel, causing the people crossing the road to jump and stare.

The traffic lights glowed green, and Ash sped off, his hands clenching the wheel in frustration.

Misty gazed at him with cerulean eyes.

"Melody?" She guessed, watching Ash nod affirmatively.

"I-It didn't work out. I've had such a crap night!" He muttered, keeping his eyes on the road in front.

Misty put an arm around Ash's shoulder to comfort him. He shivered.

"You're all wet!" He chuckled, tussling her caracat hair so it came undone from her indigo hair band.

She grinned, tying it back up into a trademark side pony-tail.

"I'll never fall in love again, y'know? I really thought she was the one!" Ash remarked, steering with one hand and running his fingers through his hair again.

Misty didn't answer him back; she stared at her hands on her lap instead. The only reason Ash knew she had heard was the laugh that erupted from her mouth.

"Whoa, I need to stop messing with my hair or I'll turn into Drew!" He joked, grinning at Misty, trying to lighten the mood.

Misty smiled as best she could at his corny joke, but it wasn't easy. The temptation at yelling at him for leaving her like a penny in the rain was driving her crazy.

"Gosh, put the radio on if you'd like Mist." He interrupted her thoughts, indicating with a jerk of his thumb to the radio.

She fiddled with the setting and put on their usual forte.

_I know I can't take one more step,_

_Towards you,_

_Cause' all that's waiting is regret,_

_Don't y'know I'm not your ghost anymore,_

_You lost the love I loved the most._

Ash began humming along, the sadness in his cocoa eyes barely disappearing. Tears began to from in the corner of his eyes. Misty knew he'd wait till he got home to cry.

His favourite song, Misty noted, Jar of Hearts really wasn't going to help him get over Melody, the girl he'd dated for four and a half months now. Before Melody, there'd been May, and before her, Soledad, and before that, Dawn, and even further back, Iris…

And she'd been there, on the sidelines, helping him cope when they'd broken up with him.

"Oh yeah, I got you something." He told her, reaching an arm back to grab a bag off of the back seat.

"Ash! Keep your hands on the wheel!" Misty cried, smacking his hand and watching him shove it on the steering wheel again as they stop swerving about.

The redhead reached back and retrieved the bag.

She raised an eyebrow as she pulled out an emerald green bikini.

"What? It was half price! And cos I work there I get an extra fifteen percent discount!" Ash told Misty, watching her look the swimwear up and down.

Ash worked in Abercrombie and Fitch, just to let you know, so he often brought things and got most of his Christmas and birthday gifts from there…

Misty stared at him again, "Just because green is your favourite colour doesn't mean you have to buy me something green so we match!" She told him, tutting like his mother used to.

"What? Well at least I thought of you!" He retorts, taking his hand off of the wheel and shoving it on the back seat.

Misty grins, "Ash, I was joking, y'know I love it." She told him, grabbing the bag back and holding it on her lap. "You just love a good argument, don't you?" she scoffed playfully.

He grunted a reply, and turned to face her.

"Three more days to go till the seventeenth!" He suddenly grinned, the tapping of the rain above blanketing his voice.

"Hmm… I wonder what might be in three days time…?" Misty joked, "Ah yes, that's right! Your birthday!" she smiled, ruffling his hair. "You're twenty going on three now!"

All of a sudden, his mobile begins to ring. Ash faces Misty, "Get that for me please?" He asks, his eyes switching back to the road in front.

Misty leans over, and blushing, pulls his phone from his pocket, and answers it.

"Hello? Misty speaking." She answered, listening as a familiar voice was on the other line.

"Misty! Whoa, you guys sure you're not an item or something? Cos I swear that's like the fifth time you've answered my brother's phone in the last week!" Leaf laughed back, causing Misty to blush.

"Who is it?" Ash asks, grinning at Misty.

"Your sister, Leaf." She grumbled, turning back to the mobile.

Leaf was beautiful. She had already been offered a job as a model for Jack Wills. She was eighteen now? Gosh, time really had flown by…

"So, as I was saying, when are you and Ash planning to hook up?" Leaf replied, if only she could see Misty's face. It was priceless. "I know you're blushing." Leaf replies, listening as Misty lets out an exasperated sigh.

"What did she say?" Ash asked. Leaf listens as Misty's hasty, "Nothing!" chimes in, followed by more blushing, as the younger sister could imagine…

"Tell Ash I'll call him later! See you Misty! Send me a wedding invite!" Leaf jokes, cutting the annoyed redhead off.

Ash gazes at Misty with russet eyes as she hands him back his phone, her face a bright shade of red.

Finally, the car came to a stop, and they pulled up outside Misty's apartment. She gazed at Ash for a few seconds, and, taking her bag with her, thanked him and ran indoors.

"Call me when you get home." She told him.

Ash winked flirtatiously at her, and zoomed off down the road, his motor revving as he went.

She clambered up the stairs as the lift was broken, and finally, reached her door.

Misty sighed and unlocked her apartment, only to be greeted by Marsha, her roommate.

Marsha was average height, and six months older than Misty. She had dark green hair, which was cut in a shaggy bob and orange pupils. Residing on her shoulder was her trusty Pikachu, Cha Cha.

"The mighty Gym Leader has returned!" Marsha teases, and lets the redhead in.

Misty, if anyone reading has been living in a hole for all your life, is the Cerulean gym leader. But she doesn't live there. Arceus no, she'd have to put up with her three supermodel sisters if she did.

"Sooo, broken your undenying love to Ash yet?" Marsha burst out; covering her mouth the instant she had said it.

Misty blushed, and gave an aggravated groan. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She sighed, sinking into the chair.

Marsha's sunset eyes spotted the Abercrombie and Fitch bag, she snatched it and emptied the contents.

She raised an eyebrow at Misty as she held up the revealing green bikini in her grasp.

"What? He got it for half price and with a fifteen percent discount!" Misty replies, snatching the swimwear back and shoving it in the bag.

"Misty! He obviously hasn't realised how much he loves you!" Marsha starts, but Misty's groan interrupts her, "Oh c'mon! I sure don't know any guy who would buy me a skimpy swim outfit unless he was my boyfriend!" Marsha explains, her Pikachu hopping over to Misty's lap.

"He just broke up with Melody!" Misty replies. "And I have a boyfriend! Remember?"

Misty's cell began to buzz; she picked it up, and read the message.

"I got to go; Ash wants me to go over." She answers, ignoring the stare she gets from an all-knowing Marsha.

"I'll be back by seven. If I'm not-"

"I'll assume you and Ash are busy having sex or that a herd of Caterpie have kidnapped you and want to enslave you to conquer the world." Marsha replied grinning.

Misty ignored the comment, and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

_I could tell you his favourite colour's green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<em>

She sprinted through the rain, not bothering to call for a taxi. She dodges people with umbrellas and their POKe'MON…

As she walks in the rain past route 25, a glimmer catches her eye.

"No, he wouldn't…" Misty mumbles, running through the mud towards the figures in the storm.

She stops dead, and stares.

"G-Gary?" Misty mutters, watching her brunette boyfriend swing around and a look of horror overcome his face.

"Who is it Gare-Bear?" Another voice asks.

Misty glares at Melody and Gary.

"Misty! Ah-ha, I can explain…" Gary begins, running his fingers through his hair.

"Misty?" Melody grimaces, turning to face her ex-boyfriend's best friend.

"Melody. How could you? And you, GARY! We're over! Don't even bother trying to explain! I never want to see either of you again! You-you- TWO-FACED MAN WHORE!" Misty screamed, slapping her ex boyfriend around the face so hard he stumbled backwards, causing Melody to slip and fall into the mud.

"And no-one gets away with breaking my best friend's heart!" Misty cried, pushing Melody back over.

"Hey! My hair!" The brunette girl screeched.

Misty ran off, never looking back as Gary called after her.

Tears brimmed and spilled down her cheeks as she sprinted past a POKe'MON centre in the rain…

Eventually, she reached Ash's front door, and, soaked, sobs escaping from her voice, she slid against the door, and cried into her hands.

The door opened, and there stood Drew. His smirk disappeared as he spotted Misty.

"Misty! What's the matter? Come inside!" He ushered the redhead indoors, and closed the door behind her.

Misty flinched; she hated anyone seeing her cry.

"Here." Drew said handing her Ash's key to his room.

Misty thanked the green haired boy and stormed upstairs, trails of mascara running down her face.

Her heart thumped harder as she climbed up each step.

Eventually, she reached his door.

Just as she was about to knock, the sound of somebody playing the guitar escaped through the cracks of the door.

She pressed her ear against the wooden door, and opened the door, seeing Ash sat by the table of his apartment, a guitar in his hand.

"Misty? Uh- What's wrong?" Ash sweat dropped and blushed, attempting to hide his guitar.

Misty burst into tears all over again, and she flung herself at the raven haired boy, sobs escaping.

Ash almost toppled over as she ran at him with great force. For a girl, Misty sure was strong…

"What's the matter?" He whispered into her head as she cried into his arms.

Misty looked up at him. "G-Gary. He cheated on me." She muttered, feeling Ash's angered flare come back.

"WHAT? I swear, I'm gonna kick that Oak's ass so bad that he'll be finding it hard to sit down for weeks!" Ash growled, punching a fist in the air.

Misty put a finger to Ash's lips.

She looked sadly at him, "I-I found him, making out with Melody…" She uttered, watching Ash's determined face fall…

"W-what?" He muttered, letting go of Misty and staring blankly at her.

All of a sudden, an impulse overtook Misty; she grabbed him by the head and pushed her lips against his.

A mixture of surprise and fear ran through Misty's mind.

_I'm kissing Ash…_

She marvelled, feeling him sink into the kiss…

Ash wrapped his hands around Misty's waist, and deepened the kiss, sending electricity spiralling through her body and his.

He lifted her around his waist, and pulled her closer. Misty wrapped her legs around his middle, her fingers trailing through his hair…

The next morning, the sunlight shone through the open curtains, and lit up everything it touched.

Misty slowly, began to stir.

As she opened her eyes, she felt comfy, and safe.

She rolled over, and stifled a scream.

She was in Ash's bed.

And so was Ash.

As Ash stirred, he glanced at Misty.

Misty glanced at Ash.

They both smiled at one another.

_Yes, I could tell you his favourite colour's green  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie._

"Do you love me?" He finally asks, gazing at her adoringly.

Misty sighed, and grinned, "If I said no. I'd lie."

**FIN.**

_Sorry for the sort of suckish ending! Please review! Happy Halloween!_

_-AAML;)_


End file.
